fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kiri
Viz rant Reading the part of trivia about the "Marcoh" mistake really irritated me. I've seen a lot of Viz manga, and for the most part, they do a pretty decent job on all the ones I own. I cannot believe how lazy they have been with FMA though. There's the "Von Hohenheim" thing that just pops in from time to time, this, and not to mention "Foo". That angers me everytime I see it. You know, is it "Kung Foo"? No. He's obviously oriental, so, spell it that way. And then this. The real kick in the pants is, I just recently bought all of Rurouni Kenshin in these huge "Viz Big" editions, 3 volumes in one book. It's really cost effective and space effective and on the cover it says "With new revised text" Cool, so far, everything seems perfect. However, I also found a 3-for-1 of FMA (only the first three are out) and guess what? Kiri's Marcoh mistake was still there, and I bet just about every other thing I mentioned above will be there too. How about a proof read? I assume they would have to read the story to translate it, and even by that rationale, the Marcoh thing shouldn't have gotten by. It's sad when free scans online are actually better translated than the official english releases... Tommy-Vercetti 15:49, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Viz has been pretty weak with their shonen titles over the past several years. I would gladly purchase One Piece if not for their continued edits. RuroKen, they did excellently, but hearing that the text has been "revised" leads me to suspect that it was merely censored. CorbeauKarasu 16:41, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :This looks like something that belongs in a user blog, not the article talk page. I do agree with you, but hey, there's still original Japanese out there. Also, Foo doesn't anger me at all, I find it quite amusing - after all, I got used to it when one of them wound up as my favourite character (the guy in my avatar pic; and yeah, you can go kill me for liking Naruto :P). And I found that name to be quite fitting, heh. This seems to happen to characters whose name is written as フー, with the long "u", which Kung Fu doesn't have, I guess. Not to mention Fu actually isn't a proper romanization, it should be Fuu or Fū. Fu doesn't sound like Foo, but Fuu kinda does... :In conclusion, you should really write rant blogs. Talk pages aren't really meant for personal opinions. --kiadony --talk to me-- 16:45, August 9, 2011 (UTC) : :I doubt it's edited, CK. When I bought Yu-Gi-Oh, I noticed a few spelling errors, so I bet that for Kenshin, they just smoothed out anything. I'm already up to volume 4 and haven't noticed a single inconsistency. In fact, they literally translate the Japanese terms down to the tee with little annotions between the pages. Compare that to Yu Yu Hakusho where instead of using Reiki literally or Youki or even just translating them "Spirit Energy" or "Demon Energy" they chose the vague term for "aura". While that works for the most part, it lost some of the differenation that one can notice in the original Japanese version of the anime. :But with Kenshin, the only thing that hasn't been translated was Kenshin's use of "I" which plays an integral part in the actual story, but they do translate the best they could into english, but they don't actually use "ore" or the actual romanization. So, I have no clue what's up with FMA. Tommy-Vercetti 18:22, August 9, 2011 (UTC)